Benutzer Blog:Love./"Pot O' Gold" Review
600px Rechtschreibfehler vorprogrammiert. HALLO die Damen/Herren(?)! Nun ich werde mal ab und zu meine Meinung über eine jeweilige Folge darlegen, ihr könnt sie lesen & mir zustimmen, oder halt nicht. KEINER zwingt euch das hier zu lesen. Charakter Handlung Also es gibt nur einige Charaktere zu denen ich mich wirklich äußern will.... Finn Hudson: Immer wenn ich denke, es geht nicht schlimmer und ich finde keinen weiteren Grund um ihn nicht zu mögen, BAM! und nochmal BAM! Ich liebe die Schreiber, die liefern mir immer wieder so tolle Gründe! Aber mal im ernst, kurz gesagt, er wollte die anderen Mitglieder, die am Boden zerstört waren, weil Mercedes gegangen ist (vor allem Tina), aufmuntert, schön und gut. Er sagte auch, sie sollten sich nicht gegenseitig in die Haare kriegen, und kaum stimmt ihm Blaine mal zu, fährt er die Krallen aus und wird zu einem kleinen beleidigten Jungen, mal im Ernst was hat Blaine ihm getan? Er war bisher immer nett zu allen und hat sein bestes versucht, um Finn und die anderen zu unterstützen, aber neiiin "Mister.Ich.Bin.Der.beste.Und.Misch.Dich.Nicht.Ein.Weil.Ich.EH.Alles.Besser.Kann" muss wieder zickig werden. Ich wette Finn ist schwanger. Blaine ist der jenigen, der seinen Bruder glücklich macht, was Finn selber nie auf die Reihe gekriegt hat & Kurt lieber als Schwuchtel bezeichnet und ihn als Dreck behandelt hat, bevor er endlich anfing sich zu bessern und nun mobbt er die Person, die Kurt endlich wieder zum Lächeln bringt. Und Brittany bezeichnet er als dumm, benutzt Rory nur für seine eigenen Zwecke oh und hat auch sonst nichts zu Stande gebracht in dieser Folge. Ein toller Anführer! Santana Lopez: Sie ist die zweite die mich aufgeregt hat, nun die Schreiber scheinen sie langsam ruinieren zu wollen, wie Quinn und Finn. Sie hat Rory, der bereits eh genug leidet, noch weiter in den Grund "gemobbt", ich mag dieses Wort nicht, aber es ist nun mal so. Sie meinte erst, dass ihr Brittanys Gefühle wichtig seien, weil sie an dem Glee Club hängt, aber dann wiederum missbraucht sie Brittanys Naivität, weil diese denkt, dass Rory ein Kobold ist und Wünsche erfüllen kann, für ihre zwecke um Brittany dazuzubringen, die ND zu verlassen....Oh Ja ich glaub ich sofort, dass ihr Brittany wichtiger ist, als sie selbst....Oh und den Glee Club zu wechseln und dann auch noch Sugar so fertig zu machen (ja ok sie ist ne Nervensäge)....sie macht doch nun genau das mit den anderen Mitgliedern, was sie bei den New Directions gehasst hat. Kurt Hummel: Nun er hat kaum eine große Rolle in dem Musical und die 3 Juroren haben ihn ausgelacht...nichts desto trotzt meldet er sich freiwillig, um sich um die Werbung zu kümmern etc. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich ihn immer wieder mehr und mehr mag. Er war auch einer der wenigen, die Will zu gehört haben, während u.a. Rachel mit Selbstmitleid beschäftigt war. Tina Cohen-Chang: Nun sie freut sich für Blaine, trauert Mercedes hinterher. Während Santana und Mercedes wegen zu wenig Solos rumjammern. TINA!!! Die seit der ersten Staffel ignoriert wird so gut es geht...das sagt ja wohl alles. Quinn Fabray: Bei ihr fehlen mir die Worte, sie ist nun vollkommen durchgedreht. SONGS! Bewertungen: *sehr gut - A *gut - B *solala - C *hätte besser sein können - D *völliger Reinfall - F Bein' Green Naja war ganz nett und nett gedreht, auch wenn ich das Lied etwas überflüssig fand. C''' Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) Hat mir besser gefallen als das Original, da ich das eh schon immer nervend fand. Also '''A. Waiting For A Girl Like You Es war sehr gut gesungen, ich vergesse oft, was für eine wunderbare Stimme mark hat. Er sollte öfter singen! B+ Candyman Nun, ich weiß zwar, dass viele der Nutzer & Fans leicht zu beeindrucken sind, vor allem die deutschen Fans, aber das war schlecht OK! Das original ist eins meiner absoluten Lieblingssongs und das hier war nicht mal nah dran! Nun ich geb dem Song eine knappes C-''', weil Santana und Mercedes dennoch viele Töne wunderbar getroffen haben. Take Care Of Yourself Viele Töne erstklassig gesungen, auch wenn ich den Song zum Einschlafen fand, aber ist halt nicht meine Musikrichtung. Dennoch wenn ich neutral Urteilen, dann würde ich dem Song ein '''B+ geben. '->Sonstiges:' Diese Folge war ein Reinfall und ich bedaure es, meine zeit dafür verschwendet zu haben. Und ja diese Review ist ziemlich nach meiner Meinung und nicht neutral, aber mal im Ernst die Folge war so mies, da kann ich nicht neutral bleiben. Das sieht man allein an den Einschaltquoten. -Blackbird singing in the dead of night- Sobald ich die Folge morgen angeschaut habe, schreibe ich hier alles zu Ende. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag